Fangs and Cherry Blossoms
by wolflover441
Summary: Sakura tries to avoid Sasuke at all costs ,but finds herself drawn to him. She finds out his secret of being a vampire and starts falling for him but, they can't be together because she is a human and he is a powerful vampire. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Reveiw!**

I sat on a cold bench in the middle of the night. I was waiting for the man that reappeared in all of my dreams. I waited and waited for him to come. I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, making me jump. I looked up at the mysterious man. He looked back at me with loving onyx eyes. He kissed my forehead and gave me a small smile. I returned the smile and he stood up. He held out his pale hand asking me to dance. I nodded and took his hand. We danced the night away. The music suddenly turned into a loud beeping sound. The man looked sadly into my emerald eyes knowing it was time to leave. He brushed my pink hair away from my face while caressing my cheek. The dream faded away and was replaced my yelling.

"Sakura! You're going to be late! Again!" my mother shouted.

I groaned into my pillow and slammed my fist down on my annoying alarm clock, breaking it.

"Sakura! Naruto is already parked outside!" she shouted again. _Damn! _I thought.

I jumped out of bed and threw on some black jeans a green top, to match my eyes, with a black jacket over it. I put on some make-up and brushed my shoulder length pink hair. I ran down the stairs grabbed a pop-tart, glared at my mom, and ran outside to meet up with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" the spiky-headed blond said.

"Hi, Naruto. Sorry I'm late." I said

"Its fine, Sakura-chan." He said smiling. I smiled back and hopped into his orange truck. I looked at the clock in his truck and almost screamed.

"Naruto! We're going to be late, again!"

"So?"

"If we are late again we will have detention…with Kakashi,"

His eyes widened and he hit the gas pedal. We sped off to school.

~at school~

"Where are Sakura and Naruto? They only have two minutes before the bell rings," Ino practically shouted in Kiba's ears.

"Ow!" Kiba glared at Ino, "Watch it!" he snapped at her.

"Did you hear about the new boy?" asked Hinata, breaking up the fight that was about to happen between Ino and Kiba. Ino jump in the air and said,

"I heard he was really hot! I wonder where he is!"

"Just like Ino to get so excited over a guy." Ten Ten said smiling at Ino's enthusiasm. But, of course Ino didn't hear her because she was already day-dreaming about the new boy. Temari waved a hand in front of Ino's face in vain. Neji just shook his head at all of them. Gaara and Kankuro were standing next to them having a conversation with Shikamaru, Shino and Choji.

"I see Sakura-chan!" Lee shouted loudly. Sakura and Naruto were running up to the group of teens.

"Sorry…we…huff…are late." Naruto and I both managed to get out, breathing heavily.

"It's alright my youthful Sakura-chan!" Lee said wrapping me in a tight hug.

"Kiba, Naruto, help… can't breath!" I said quickly; my face was turning blue. They laughed and pulled him off of me. I took a huge breath.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Lee said scratching the back of his head. I nodded catching my breath. It was then that I noticed someone I had never seen before. His black eyes were looking down towards the ground. He had a group of fan girls running behind him. Occasionally, he would turn around and glare at them with his onyx orbs. After seeing that this wasn't working he put is midnight blue hood over his black silky hair and walked inside the building just as the bell ring. One word went through my head as I was dragged inside by Ino, _Hot!_

I took my seat in Kakashi's home-room class behind Kiba, in front of Lee, and next to Naruto. Kakashi had just started talking as I sat down,

"Before I dismiss you to your first class, we have a new student that needs a seat, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He moved here under the care of his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke please come and say 'Hi'." The hot boy that I saw earlier walk into the class room and almost all the girls- even Ino- went into a fit of giggles and I heard a few of them faint. I just sighed and, waited for him to speak again.

"Mr. Uchiha you will sit next to….Miss Haruno," I felt many death glares from fan girls, I think Ino gave me a glance that said _I call dibs, so don't even think about it!_

Sasuke gave Kakashi a _'hn'_ and sat down next to me. A few minutes later, the bell rang and I was suddenly surrounded by fan girls who were trying to get to the new kid.

"Hey! Ow! Would you please move!" I said over the mob of girls as I was trying to get to the door. Before I knew what hit me I was being pushed forward until, I landed on something hard.

"Ow…" I looked up to see a gothic looking Sasuke glaring down at me. Some how I had ended up sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"I'm sorry."

"Stupid fan girl." I tensed and hit him with my text book across the face.

"I'm not one of your stupid fan girls you jerk." I mumbled getting off of a very surprised new kid.

"You hit Sasuke-kun! Why would you do that!" some fan girls shouted as I walked out of the class.

"Hey what took you so long?" Naruto asked me as I stalked to my next class.

"Stupid baka Sasuke," I mumbled ignoring Naruto's question.

"Um ok…"

We walked into Iruka's Social Study's class


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, sorry this isn't a new chapter. I was originally writing this story for a friend, but she lost interest in sasusaku. So, now I have no inspiration. I have also forgotten where I was going with this story. If I find inspiration for this story it will be continued, if not it will be put up for adoption or deleted. I'm so sorry about this. I will try to work on Fangs and Cherry Blossoms but, until I find the will and time to write for this, it will be put on hiatus. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted it to continue.**

**- Wolflover441**


End file.
